Nothing Will Ever Be The Same!
by BulletStrong
Summary: Calleigh is sick, Eric takes her home! Now their lives will never be the same. What happeneds after. What will Eric do when he messes up and Ryan tries to steal her away! CarWash,HipHugger! fight to the finish!;D
1. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

**Calleigh walks into the lab. She's stunning, but something is off. She walks straight into Horatio's office. He is reading through some case files, he looks up and see's her. She falls into the chair and says, **

**" H, I think i'm sick"**

**" Well , you dont look so good"**

**" Whats that supposed to mean?" She asks with a suprised face.**

**" You know what i mean."**

**" I dont think i can drive" she says**

**" Eric wouldn't mind. He's been working way to much. I'll tell him to take you home, O.k?" He asked**

**She nodded her head as the supervisor left to find Eric, the labs underwater recovery expert. The older man found the young Cuban and told him everything,**

**" Is she okay?" he seemed very concerned even though it was only a cold.**

**" Eric, just take her home?" he asked more as a Question then a demand.**

_**(In Car)**_

**" Are you sure your going to be okay?" Eric asked , already turing the corner to her house.**

**When she didnt answer, He looked over to her. She was breathing heavily.**

**" Maybe I should stay with you?"**

**She nodded and thanked him. They were in front of her door, he opened it with her keys . Eric picked her up and went to her bedroom. He knew his away around even though he has only been there about two times.**

_**(ERIC'S POV)**_

**I said, " I'm going to get the cough medicine, O.K?"**

**" In the kichen, on the left , third down." She tells me.**

**I came back 3 minutes later, I gave her the medicine. She drank some water after swallowing it. Next thing i know my lips are on hers, i couldn't resist any more. What suprised me was she deepened the kiss. She throws my shirt on the floor , and i do the same to her.**

**I know from now on our lives will never be the same, because now we have someone to hold.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**To my fav Hiphuggers.  
Gives out cookies  
I love reviews!**_


	2. Don't Come a Knockin'

"Eric!" Horatio called after him. No answer. "ERIC!" H finally screamed 

" Sorry H" Eric smiled now and said, " Its just for some reason I feel complete."

" That means he got _laid_" Ryan said

" You know, I _can _squish you like a_ bug_!" Eric said giving Ryan the middle finger.

"Ok guys , thats enough" Horatio said smiling at how close those two finally got after all these years.

Calleigh walked in and smiled at Eric

"Hey Calleigh, I Got you some cofee! And im glad your doing better!" Ryan said giving her the most childish smile . Ryan always had a crush on Calleigh but he was nothing compared to Eric.

" Okay, let me give out assignments" Horatio said. "Ryan and Natalia , dead body on Corge St. Eric and Calleigh dead body in a strip club on Dovey Ave."

**In The Car**

In a high pitched voice Eric mocked Ryan, "_ Calleigh I got you some cofee_!"

"Eric ,it was sweet!" She said slapping him on the arm.

" You wanna know what is sweet?"

" What?"

" This!" Eric leaned over and kissed her deeply. They were practilly making out in the CSI parking lot. Eric had his hand under her shirt, squeezing her breast.

" Eric, We have a crime to investigate!"

" I dont care." He said pushing her to the back seat. She stared to laugh.

This is where the saying , 'If its a rockin dont come a knockin' , kicks in!


	3. He's Late

" You guys did wonderful in this case. " Horatio complemented them 

" Thanks H " They said at the same time.

With that they left the room, and started for their own cars,

" So we got a date tommorow at 8:00 ?" Calleigh asked

" Sounds good. "

---- **Next Day** --------

_**7:50**_

Eric sat in the layout room. He heard someone screaming from the lobby,

" Where is Eric Delko? "

He got up and walked to the lobby... Candi, Eric's Ex- Girlfriend.

" Candi, What are you doing here? "

" I need your help! "

" Okay, where's the trouble? "

" My house "

" Lets go! "

---- **Calleigh **-------

**_9:55- He's late_**

Calleigh checked her watch for what seemed to be the hundreth time that night.

" Calleigh? "

Calleigh looked up and saw Ryan, " Ryan? What are you doing here? "

" I eat here all the time. I love the food! "

" Me too "

" What are you doing by yourself? " He asked smiling very slightly.

" I'm supposed to meet someone here. ''

" What idiot would stand you up? Look at you, your beautiful! "

" Really? "

" Duh "

" Your alright Ryan. " She said smiling.

" Listen, since i got plenty of food, and you haven't ordered yet. would you like to come to my place and we can watch a movie and eat? "

Calleigh looked at the door and saw that he wasnt coming so she responded,

" I would really like that Ryan. "

-------------------------------  
**_I'll show you guys what happen to them in the next chapter..._**

**_- BulletStrong_**

**_: D_**


	4. The Fight

_**Eric sat in the layout room. He heard someone screaming from the lobby,**_

_**" Where is Eric Delko? "**_

_**He got up and walked to the lobby... Candi, Eric's Ex- Girlfriend.**_

_**" Candi, What are you doing here? "**_

_**" I need your help! "**_

_**------------  
" What idiot would stand you up? Look at you, your beautiful! "**_

_**" Really? "**_

_**" Duh "**_

_**" Your alright Ryan. " She said smiling.**_

_**" Listen, since i got plenty of food, and you haven't ordered yet. would you like to come to my place and we can watch a movie and eat? "**_

_**Calleigh looked at the door and saw that he wasnt coming so she responded,**_

_**" I would really like that Ryan. "**_

---------------------------------------------

" Candi, Who's hurt? "

" No one " She said locking the door.

" What?! " Eric asked angrily, " I love my girlfriend! "

" Thats why you stood her up? "

" OH my god, I stood her up! "

" For me " Candi said smiling

" No, I love her and I dont love you! " He said run out of the house. He ran to the restarant. He entered and looked around, but she wasn't there, so he called her.

' _You've reached Calleigh. Sorry I am not here to recieve your call, but leave a message at the beep. '_

_' BEEP'_

" Calleigh I'm so sorry about missing our date. Please don't be mad. I love you, call me back? " Eric spoke to the answering machine. He hung up and got a taxi to take him home.

------ **Lab The Next Morning** -----

Eric looked everywhere for Calleigh but he knew she was avoiding him. He went to the locker room and there she was, taking her black purse from the locker.

" Calleigh, I can explain what happen..."

" Eric, You didnt show up to our first date! " She screamed

" I'm so sorry. "

" No! I had the nicest time with Ryan last night! "

" You spent the night with Ryan?! " Eric screamed.

" Yes Eric, He was a complete gentleman all night ! We watched movies and ate the diner we were supposed to eat together! And yes I have to say I was attracted to him! But no I didn't sleep with him if thats what you were wondering?! "

She slammed the locker and ran out of the locker room. Eric felt like complete ass.

How could he do that to her?

-----------------  
I love reviews!

**- BulletStrong**

: D


	5. I Love Her , You Morron!

_Eric looked everywhere for Calleigh but he knew she was avoiding him. He went to the locker room and there she was, taking her black purse from the locker._

_" Calleigh, I can explain what happen..."_

_" Eric, You didnt show up to our first date! " She screamed_

_" I'm so sorry. "_

_" No! I had the nicest time with Ryan last night! "_

_" You spent the night with Ryan?! " Eric screamed._

_" Yes Eric, He was a complete gentleman all night ! We watched movies and ate the diner we were supposed to eat together! And yes I have to say I was attracted to him! But no I didn't sleep with him if thats what you were wondering?! "_

_She slammed the locker and ran out of the locker room. Eric felt like complete ass._

_How could he do that to her?_

--------------------------  
" Stupid, stupid, stupid! " Eric was hitting his head on every word.

" Yes **you** are. " Ryan said from the door.

" **YOU**! "

" Wha..." Ryan was cut off by Eric ramming into him. Now they were both on the floor. Eric was right in Ryan's face screaming,

" You spent the night with Calleigh! "

While trying to get loose from Eric grip Ryan said, " What does it matter? Its not like you guys are in love! "

" I LOVE HER YOU MORRON! " Eric screamed while he punched Ryan four times in the face. Ryan had a bloody nose and a cut lip.

" Well, **IF YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH YOU WOULDN'T HAVE _STOOD_ HER UP**! " Ryan pushed Eric off his and got up, but Eric grabbed his foot and tripped him. Everyone was listening even Calleigh, but unlike everybody else she ran to see what was going on. Calleigh saw Ryan on the floor, bloody and saw Eric standing up with only a scratch on his face.

" **OH MY GOD! RYAN** ! " She grabbed a napkin from the table and ran to his side and pressed the napkin to Ryan's mouth to wipe blood off, " Eric why did you do this?! "

" Because I love you! "

" I think you like to suck on Candi! " Calleigh pushed Eric.

" What?! "

" I know you slept with Candi instead of coming on the date! "

" Who told you that ?! " Eric asked angrily.

" Candi ! She even said that you said and I quote ' I hate Calleigh's guts' " She pushed him again.

" She's lying ! " Eric stepped closer to her but she went back to Ryan.

" Well I believe her! " Calleigh screamed

" HOW!? " Eric asked in disbelief.

" Eri I remmember how you used to talk about her! "

" That was until I met you! I Love You Calleigh ! "

" Eric I dont know who to believe." She whispered. She helped Ryan up and told him she was going to take him to the hospital.

" Calleigh. " He whispered as she left with Ryan.

" Save it Eric. " She looked down, " Maybe if you showed up to the date ..." She didn't finish her sentence.

" Please? " Eric started tearing up

" When your ready to accept that were over, call me. "

With that Calleigh and Ryan left hand in hand to the parking lot, leaving Eric crying.  
----------------------------  
There will be more! chapter 5 coming...

- BulletStrong

: D


	6. Kiss And Make Up

Chapter 6

--------------------------------------

'Why am I so stupid? I know I love Eric with every beat of my heart, but he missed the first date and Ryan was there and I lost my mind. Eric is... perfect. It's just Candi showed up and told me that, but she said the words like if she was stating the obvious so since I'm so stupid I believed her and dumped my one and only true love. I'm not going to leave it like this I dont want me and Eric to be friends. I want more. Thats why I'm going to go to his apartment and apoligize and if he takes me back I'll just end it with Ryan.' She thought, pacing , she probably burned the floor.

She lifted herself off the couch and grabbed her keys and her jacket. She ran out the door as fast as she could. Next thing you know she's in her car, turning the ignition and driving over the speed limit to Eric's house. She walks up the path way and ring's the doorbell two times. the door was opening.

When he saw her at the door all he kept thinking was ' Does she want me back?'

" Hey Eric."

" Cal, come in."

She stepped inside and walked to the living room where he offered her a seat which she took gladly. He sits down next to her.

"What's up?" Eric asks

"I'm so stupid." Calleigh said for what seems to be the millionth time that night.

"No your not." He said getting alittle worried, and sitting closer to her.

"Eric I love you so much." She said now looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." He said smiling and raking his hands through her hair, and fixing her bangs.

"Eric I'm so sorry."

"No I am. I missed our date. It's my fault that I went with Candi, it's just she told me someone was in trouble and I followed, I didn't think. I'm sorry."

She leaned forward and met him in a kiss. He put one hand on her back and pressed her closer to his body. She had her hands on his neck. They both wanted to do that since the fight and their going to show it.

**THE END**

--------------------  
Hope you liked it and I love you all.

-** BulletStrong**

: D


End file.
